Broken, Healing, and Love
by IzzyThatGleekPotterHead2019
Summary: AU where everybody is born either a Dom or a Sub. Kurt has been abused by past Doms, and then Blaine finds him. Klaine, Rated M, D/s, Angst, Mentions of past abuse and rape, self harm, suicidal thoughts/attempts, Good!Sebastian, Dom!Blaine, Sub!Kurt, TRIGGER ALERT! Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. Sebastian will kill you if you send flames.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there all! Izzy's back with a story that she'll hopefully complete this time….ANYWAYS continuing! This is something I've never written before, so bear with me if I screw up. I didn't really start getting into this whole thing with Klaine until I started RPing it with one of my other Klaine friends, so I hope I do some justice. This is Dom!Blaine and Sub!Kurt in an AU where everyone is born either a Dom, or a Sub. In case people haven't figured it out yet, I'm a huge fan of angst, so this will be pretty angsty. It'll more than likely be super triggering too, just be warned. THIS IS NOT KINKY KLAINE so if you were looking for that…..sorry, I love it, but this isn't for you. Also, Finn and Kurt aren't related in this story. They've never even met. Finn is, however, Sebastian's Sub. YEAH FINNBASTIAN! Umm, other warnings: Mentions of past severely abused!Kurt, mentions of rape, Master/slave (Obviously), self-harm on Kurt's part, suicidal thoughts/attempts, fluffy Klangst (Should this be considered a warning?), Sebastian (Be warned, Meerkat has arrived), yeah…pretty much tread carefully if you're easily triggered. And if you're not triggered easily, still tread carefully. Sebastian bites. *points to the snarky little Meerkat who glares at me***

**P.S. I don't own Glee.**

**P.P.S. Special thanks to JasmineIsARumbelleShipper4Ever for the title, because we all know I SUCK at titles.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Broken, Healing, and Love**

**Chapter: 1**

The sense of comfort Blaine felt outside the Sub Auction Market, called SAM for short, seemed to rapidly disappear the minute he walked through the doors. The place was nowhere _close _to being comfortable, loving, or safe. Cages filled with Subs of all kinds surrounded the large, spacious room. Every Sub was in the same position: naked, down on their knees, head lowered in submission as Masters walked by, not even sparing a glance at the more rundown Subs, who had been beaten into submission so badly that some of them didn't even speak anymore for fear of a lashing.

Why was Blaine Anderson, a kind, sweet young man with no criminal background, a good education, and a decent, well-paying job in a place like this you may ask?

It was required that by age 21, all Doms were to get a Sub of their very own.

Yes, Blaine was a Dom. He was nothing like his father had been though. His father had been cruel to his mother, who had been a Sub herself. Blaine's parents had not been married. It was against the law for a Dom and a Sub to be married. Plus, even if she could have, Blaine very much doubted that his mother would have wanted to be with a man like his father in any case. What angered Blaine even more was when he found out that, for most Doms, this was the norm. Of course, there were a few good Doms out there that treated their Subs extremely kindly. Blaine's best friend, Sebastian Smythe, a Dom himself, was like that with his Sub, Finn.

But on the whole, most Doms treated their Subs horribly. One of the reasons Blaine hadn't wanted a Sub in the first place was because he thought it was incredibly cruel to treat a human being in such a way. It disgusted him. Unfortunately, new laws had been passed several months ago that required _all _Doms to have at least one Sub by the age of 21.

So there Blaine was at the SAM, already horrified by what he was seeing. Slowly, he began to walk by the cages, analyzing each one as he passed by, feeling disgusted. Fifteen minutes later, he was this close to calling it quits and trying again another day, when suddenly he froze in front of one lone cage.

The boy in the cage was a sickly pale color. He, like the other Subs, was naked. He was deathly still. Not once did he move.

Blaine felt his heart break a little on the inside. "Look at me, please. "he made sure it was worded as a request, not a command.

The boy's head snapped up, and he began to tremble violently, his beautiful glasz eyes locking on Blaine's in complete fear.

"What's your name?" Blaine asked softly as he lowered himself down to Kurt's level.

"K-Kurt, Sir," Kurt lowered his head instinctively, trembling harder.

"Kurt," Blaine repeated.

"Can I help you, sir?" a salesman came up.

"I'd like this one," Blaine said, standing up and gesturing to Kurt as he tried to keep his tone indifferent.

The salesman snorted. "That one? Not very useful. Jumps at the slightest sound or movement. But go ahead and take him. I don't want him anyway and he's a pretty good lay too in any case," he sneered, grabbing the key and unlocking the cage.

"Well? Come on! You're getting a new Master," the man said to Kurt, who instantly crawled forward, bowing at Blaine's feet.

Blaine knew it would be risky to treat Kurt nicely in a place like this. Doms were not really supposed to be kind to Subs. So he kept his facial expression and tone bored and indifferent.

"How much will h-_it _cost?" Blaine corrected himself at the last minute.

"Ten bucks," the salesman replied.

Blaine nodded, trying to keep control of his emotions as he handed ten bucks over to the man.

"Do you want his hands bound?" the man asked.

Blaine knew it would look suspicious if he said no. "Yes," he replied coolly. Those acting classes he'd taken in High School had really paid off.

Once Kurt had his hands bound, all Blaine had to do was sign a few papers. Then they collared Kurt and handed Blaine the leash.

Blaine fought very hard not to vomit as they finally, _finally,_ left that awful place.

Kurt was still shivering, but this time it was more from the cold. They hadn't given him any clothes, and he was freezing.

"I'll take off the rope and collar once we get to my car. For now, take my coat before you freeze to death," Blaine said, shrugging off his coat.

"I-I get to wear clothes, Sir?" Kurt asked, searching Blaine's face for any sign of deception.

"Yes. You get clothes once we get back home. For now you can just borrow my coat," Blaine replied kindly, holding it out to him. "And Kurt? You don't have to call me Sir."

"Yes Master," Kurt's eyes widened fearfully as he sunk to the ground. "I'm s-sorry, M-Master. I-I m-meant n-no d-d-disrespect," he whimpered, tears leaking out of his eyes as he waited for punishment.

Blaine's heart dropped. Kurt thought he would get punished for calling him Sir instead of Master.

"Woah! Hey, shhhh," Blaine lowered himself down to Kurt's level. "It's alright. I won't hurt you I promise. You don't have to call me Master either. Just call me Blaine. Okay? I won't punish you."

"Y-Yes Mast-Blaine! Yes Blaine!" Kurt flinched away, sobbing as he waited for a punishment that would never come.

"Shhhhh. It's alright. I know you're used to calling Doms Sir or Master. You're going to slip up a couple of times, but I will never punish you for that, Kurt. I promise" Blaine said.

Kurt looked up hesitantly. "I-I'm not getting p-punished?" he squeaked out fearfully.

"No. You will never get punished for mistakes, Kurt. Is that understood?"

"Y-Yes M-Blaine," Kurt corrected himself, looking fearfully at Blaine who only smiled kindly at him. He visibly relaxed. "Thank you for not punishing me."

"Don't ever thank me for that. Of course I'm not going to punish you," Blaine said. "Now here, take my coat," he draped it carefully around Kurt's shoulders so that it covered him. "Now let's go back to my car so we can take off the ropes and that disgusting collar."

"Thank you for letting me wear clothes, Ma-Blaine," Kurt said, following Blaine as they walked back to the car.

"You're welcome Kurt," Blaine replied.

**A/N: So that was the first chapter. Hoped you liked it! My next update will probably be Tuesday. That's the earliest I can get it done. Anyway, hope it was good. Reviews are hugely appreciated. Constructive criticism is cool too. Flames will make me upset and I will therefore be forced to unleash Sebastian on you. Remember, he bites. And with that note, I take my leave! PEACE! *crawls out, Spider style***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes, I said Tuesday. I lied. Lots of crazy shizz has happened so I haven't been in a good writing mood these last 2 days. Also, for anyone who's wondering, because I don't think I clarified this, Kurt is 19 and Blaine is 21 in this fic. It is also winter, in case anyone was interested. Also, Sebastian will appear in this chapter. Be ready for the Meerkat! Enjoy! I'll hopefully write out the third chapter tomorrow.**

**Chapter 2**

Blaine led Kurt to his car and immediately undid the ropes around his wrists and the collar around his neck.

"Th-thank you," Kurt said, unable to believe that a Dom was being so kind to him.

Blaine smiled, opening the passenger's seat door.

Kurt stared wide-eyed at him. "I-I'm allowed to sit in the front?"

"Of course," Blaine replied.

Kurt tentatively sat down, and Blaine smiled, sitting in the driver's seat and turning the heater up full blast as Kurt pulled the long, warm fur coat closer to his body.

"Thank you Mas-Blaine," Kurt corrected himself, looking warily at Blaine.

"You're welcome," was Blaine's only reply, and Kurt relaxed again.

The drive home was a peaceful sort of quiet, and Kurt had begun to slowly drift off to sleep when suddenly,

"Kurt, we're here," Blaine said quietly

Kurt jerked awake, eyes widening in fear. "I'm sorry, Master, I didn't mean to fall asleep I-"

"Shhhhh, it's alright," Blaine murmured. "You sleep whenever you want to, Kurt. How long has it been since you slept?"

"Four days," Kurt replied.

Blaine's eyes widened. "Well, you sleep as much as you need to then. Understand?" he said.

"Yes, Master," Kurt whispered, lowering his head submissively

"Blaine," Blaine corrected gently. "Now come on, let's go in and get you into some warm clothes."

He led Kurt into the house, up the stairs, and into his room. "Pick out anything you like," he said, gesturing toward his closet.

"Anything?" Kurt asked warily. What if this was a trick?

"Anything," Blaine replied gently.

Kurt shakily reached out a hand, touching a pair of dark blue, fuzzy pajama bottoms. He looked questioningly at Blaine, who smiled. "Go ahead. It's all yours."

In the end, Kurt picked the pants along with a long sleeved white shirt to wear for the day.

"We'll have to go clothes shopping tomorrow," Blaine said, noticing that his clothes looked a little loose on Kurt. The paler boy was not emaciated by any means, but he was still much too thin for Blaine's taste, and he had a sinking notion that the other boy had been starved at one point or another.

"You would buy me clothes?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Of course I would," Blaine replied. "Now come on. I'm sure you're hungry. After you eat you're going to go straight to sleep, though. Alright?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes Blaine."

The two of them walked downstairs just as the doorbell rang.

"I've got it," Blaine said, walking towards the door and opening it.

"Sebastian?"

"Hey Blaine," Sebastian said, smirking at the surprised look on the other man's face.

"Hi," Blaine said, looking at him "Oh hey Finn," he smiled at the Sub, who was on his hands and knees, close to Sebastian's side, smiling happily. This was not because Sebastian had ordered him to, but more because he liked to be on his knees at Sebastian's side for some reason.

"Hello, Sir," he replied, smiling up at Blaine.

"Listen, I heard there was a new law passed yesterday about getting a Sub. I know you said you wouldn't ever get one, but Blaine-"

"I got one. Today actually," Blaine replied.

Sebastian gaped for a few seconds before lowering his voice. "How bad is the abuse?" he asked.

"Come see for yourself," Blaine said, letting the two in.

He walked back into the living room only to find Kurt on his knees.

"Kurt? What are you doing on the ground?" he asked.

"I-I did not receive an order from my Master, so I kneeled," Kurt replied, looking up fearfully.

A chill ran down Blaine's spine as he realized that Kurt would've just kneeled there all day, without moving, until he received an order.

"You're allowed to sit on the couch," Blaine said gently.

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt curled up comfortably on the couch.

"Kurt, we have guests," Blaine said.

Kurt did a double take, staring at Sebastian fearfully as if he'd only just noticed him. He probably had, judging from the way he scrambled off the couch, kneeling again.

"I'm sorry, Sir! I should've bowed!"

"It's fine," Blaine and Sebastian said in unison.

"You can call me Sebastian. This is Finn," Sebastian gestured to his Sub.

"Hi!" Finn grinned widely.

Kurt jumped a little bit.

"Finn, inside voice," Sebastian reminded him.

"Sorry Master," Finn lowered his head, thoroughly chastised.

"This is Kurt," Blaine said. "You can get off your knees, Kurt," he murmured gently.

"Thank you Blaine," Kurt hopped on the couch again, content to curl up there.

"Blaine, can I speak with you in the kitchen, privately?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course. Kurt, stay here and keep Finn company alright? You're allowed on the couch, you're allowed to watch TV or read a book or whatever you want to do, but just stay in here, alright."

"Yes Blaine," Kurt replied.

"Finn, be good for Kurt. Don't get too loud and NO horseplay, got it?" Sebastian gave Finn a look.

"Yes Master," Finn said, looking disappointed.

"Good, let's go," Blaine said, leading Sebastian into the kitchen and leaving the boys alone.

**A/N: Did this chapter sound as sucky as I thought it did? Sorry. It's 5:30 in the morning so I clearly can't be blamed for the suckiness. It was 4 when I started. Yeah...hope you enjoyed it either way. Next chapter will be Seb and Blaine talking about the extent of Kurt's abuse, and Finn and Kurt having a little Sub bonding time. So yeah. Have fun and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
